


Homework

by lightvich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightvich/pseuds/lightvich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: can you write about ian and mickey helping their daughter with homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read it on tumblr, [here](http://runawaywithmegg.tumblr.com/post/83216981906/can-you-write-about-ian-and-mickey-helping-their) :)

Amy walked into her fathers’ bedroom, carrying an incredible amount of books with a tired frown.  
She climbed on the bed where Mickey was peacefully resting after a day of work, and lightly tapped his shoulder, in order to wake him.  
“Daddy?”  
Mickey groaned, slowly opening his eyes and glancing at his seven year old daughter.  
“Hey, little one. Everything fine?”  
Amy pouted, giving him her best puppy eyes, a habit she took from Ian, and glanced at him through her eyelashes.  
“I uhm.. need help with my homework.”  
Mickey was about to tell her to ask Ian, but he remembered that Ian would be back in an hour cause he went grocery shopping.  
“Yeah sure.. what are we starting from?”

***  
When Ian came back home, he was surprised to see that Amy wasn’t in the kitchen doing her homework. He started walking towards her bedroom, sure he would find her playing, when he heard her voice coming from his and Mickey’s bedroom.  
He slowly and quietly opened the door, to reveal a sleepy and tired Mickey, fighting with himself because he clearly didn’t want to fall asleep while helping their daughter with homework.  
“Daddy, did I solve the problem in the right way?”  
Amy moved her math book towards her father, who was blinking his eyes in order to stay focused on what he was reading, but failing miserably.  
“Okay Amy, Pa is back, so why don’t we go to the kitchen and I help you with your homework, while Daddy takes a nap?”  
Ian entered the room, placing a kiss on his daughter’s and his husband’s cheek, and then taking Amy’s hand and some of her books, and heading out of the room, while Mickey fell on the bed after mouthing a silent “thank you” to his husband.

***  
“No Amy, that’s not the right answer, try again and if it still doesn’t work, I’ll come take a look.”  
“But Pa, I already tried twice, I can’t do it!”  
She bit her lip, a habit she took from Mickey, and Ian sit next to her, caressing her long hair.  
“Don’t say this. Don’t ever, ever say that you can’t do something, okay? We’ll work on it, and you will find the solution. Alright?”  
She nodded, smiling to her father, just as Mickey came in, finally relaxed after some rest.  
“Still need help honey?”  
Amy looked at Mickey, then at Ian, then back at Mickey.  
“No thanks. I’ll try again on my own.” She smiled, and restarted the exercise, determined to make her fathers proud.


End file.
